objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 322 contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 262 Contestants Remainings, 60 peoples has already eliminated. Once a character hits 0, they are gone Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 3. I readed 95 comments below. :Snowball - 3 :Reversal Token - 3 :Boxing Glove - 3 :Fan - 3 :Kite - 3 :Axe - 3 :Ezekiel - 3 :Owen - 3 :Firey - 3 :Gum Bally - 2 :Bomby - 2 :Tongue - 2 :Button (OM) - 2 :Balloony - 2 :B - 2 :Baseball (II) - 2 :Coiny - 2 :Tether Ball - 2 :Mike - 2 :Brownie - 2 :Salt - 2 :Pillow - 2 :Ice Cream (OU) - 2 :Chatterbox - 2 :Paper - 2 :Tissues - 2 :Rampy - 2 :Cashy - 2 :Notebook - 2 :3DS - 2 :USB - 2 :Cheese Grater - 2 :Soap - 2 :Knife - 2 :Roboty - 2 :Lego - 2 :White Bomber - 2 :Screwdriver - 2 :Propeller Hat - 2 :Luigi Hat - 2 :Cody - 2 :Wiffle Ball - 2 :Masky - 2 :Bouncy Ball - 2 :Party Hat - 2 :Ghost Box - 2 :Phone - 2 :Carmex - 2 :Scintillant - 1 :Gold Pen - 1 :Tennis Racket - 1 :Gwen - 1 :Pinecone - 1 :Sig - 1 :Locky - 1 :Miss Honey - 1 :Remote (OU) - 1 :Boat - 1 :Lemres - 1 :Disco Ball - 1 :Gelatin - 1 :Cheesy - 1 :Furil (Lip) - 1 :Spongy - 1 :Cloudy - 1 :Raffine - 1 :Sakura Petal - 1 :DJ - 1 :Top Hat - 1 :Rydia - 1 :Geoff - 1 :Eggy (BFDI RCs) - 1 :Spellbook - 1 :Ice Cream (OM) - 1 :Boombox (OO) - 1 :Clover - 1 :Gum - 1 :Netty - 1 :Atlas - 1 :Toaster - 1 :Funnel - 1 :Ribbony - 1 :Pizza - 1 :Button (OU) - 1 :Gappy - 1 :Rubik's Cube - 1 :Signy - 1 :Map - 1 :Birdhouse - 1 :Cauliflower - 1 :Pepper - 1 :Globe (OU) - 1 :Snowglobe - 1 :Izzy - 1 :Flower - 1 :Sword - 1 :Spear - 1 :Protractor - 1 :Woody - 1 :Sour Cream - 1 :Katie - 1 :Clock (BFDI RCs) - 1 :Roukan-Blade - 1 :Rulue - 1 :Grenade - 1 :Cameron - 1 :Zorua - 1 :Kabuki - 1 :Big Orange Chicken - 1 :Ecolo - 1 :Badge - 1 :Sparkly - 1 :Cubey - 1 :Scythe - 1 :Globe (OO) - 1 :Golf Ball - 1 :Match - 1 :Mozzarella - 1 :Donut (OM) - 1 :Bomb - 1 :Paintbrush - 1 :Barf Bag - 1 :Sam - 1 :Anne Maria - 1 :Manjimaru - 1 :Heather - 1 :Dusty - 1 :Pearly - 1 :Leshawna - 1 :Bowling Ball - 1 :Tyler - 1 :Apple - 1 :Grassy - 1 :Yoyleberry - 1 :Orange Ball - 1 :Tune - 1 :Andou Ringo - 1 :8-Ball - 1 :Bell - 1 :Schezo Wegey - 1 :Wheely - 1 :Infinity - 1 :Witch's Hat - 1 :Marker - 1 :Toast - 1 :Jigsaw - 1 :Milon - 1 :China Flag - 1 :Scissors - 1 :Lightbulb - 1 :Lamp - 1 :Cup - 1 :Tengu Fan - 1 :Pickle - 1 :Tree - 1 :Amitie - 1 :Camera (BFS) - 1 :Funnel Cake - 1 :Pencil - 1 :Test Tube - 1 :Arle Nadja - 1 :Dice - 1 :Chocolatey - 1 :Burrito - 1 :Bridgette - 1 :Tissue - 1 :Coney - 1 :Whistle - 1 :Needle - 1 :Lettuce - 1 :Cupcake - 1 :Tetris Block - 1 :Dakota - 1 :Compass - 1 :Nineball - 1 :Sunscreen - 1 :Brick - 1 :Sharpener - 1 :Feli - 1 :Slurpy - 1 :Rocky - 1 :Telivision - 1 :Ping Pong Ball - 1 :Candle - 1 :Pentagon - 1 :Clock - 1 :Peach 1 - 1 :Paper Airplane - 1 :Thread - 1 :Suitcase - 1 :Noah - 1 :Kinu - 1 :Pie - 1 :Napkin - 1 :Amulet - 1 :Basketball (OU) - 1 :Yin-Yang - 1 :Carrot - 1 :Eggy (BFS) - 1 :Blaineley - 1 :Grimoire - 1 :Popcorn - 1 :Zoey - 1 :Cherry - 1 :Tiki - 1 :Shelly - 1 :Mario Hat - 1 :Nickel - 1 :Baguette - 1 :Marble - 1 :Nintendo - 1 :Lindsay - 1 :Basketball (BFDI RCs) - 1 :Microphone - 1 :Remote - 1 :Lemonade - 1 :Miss Accord - 1 :Beth - 1 :Lightning - 1 :Sunblock - 1 :Hammock - 1 :Momotaro - 1 :Baseball (OU) - 1 :Balloon (OU) - 1 :Peach 2 - 1 :Pink Ball - 1 :Sunscreen - 1 :Cecil Harvey - 1 :TV (OU) - 1 :Disc - 1 :Mallet - 1 :Radio - 1 :Icicle - 1 :Camera (OM) - 1 :Alarm Clock - 1 :Simon - 1 :Shieldy - 1 :Sierra - 1 :Satan-sama - 1 :Musket - 1 :Petroleum Drop - 1 :Toothy - 1 :Febreze - 1 :Melony - 1 :Bottle - 1 :Mirror - 1 :Cough Drop - 1 :Beachball - 1 :Boombox (BOTO) - 1 :Fly Swat - 1 :Hot Dog - 1 :Butter - 1 :Sadie - 1 :Fanny - 1 :Bugspray - 1 :Popsicley - 1 :Rubber - 1 :Black Bomber - 1 :Suppository - 1 :Robot Flower - 1 :Soccer Ball - 1 :Pocketwatch - 1 :Harold - 263rd :Dawn - 264th :Klug - 265th :Guacamole - 266th :Justin - 267th :Rocket - 268th :Master Higgins - 269th :Pear - 270th :Trent - 271st :Tranquilizer Gun - 272nd :Trophy - 273rd :Lighter - 274th :Candy - 275th :Taco - 276th :Naily - 277th :Gun - 278th :Staci - 279th :Casey - 280th :Mailbox - 281st :Tennis Ball - 282nd :Scott - 283rd :Dough - 284th :Puffball - 285th :Yellow Face - 286th :Jo - 287th :Butter Knife - 288th :Book - 289th :Blooddrop - 290th :Picture - 291st :Potato - 292nd :Kotetsu - 293rd :Smoked Sausage - 294th :Tongs - 295th :Jack Frost - 296th :Pin - 297th :Courtney - 298th :Teardrop - 299th :OJ - 300th :Evil Leafy - 301st :Fries - 302nd :Balloon (II) - 303rd :Asthma Inhaler - 304th :Leafy - 305th :Bow - 306th :Ice Cube - 307th :Ruby - 308th :Crayon - 309th :Pen - 310th :Marshmallow - 311st :Blocky - 312nd :Bubble - 313rd :Donut (BFDIA) - 314th :Alejandro - 315th :Saw - 316th :Bonk (PC Genjin) - 317th :Eraser - 318th :Dodecahedron - 319th :Mii U - 320th :Eva - 321st :Duncan - 322nd Category:Hurt and Heal